Alice
Alice (アリス, Arisu, commonly known as the Bloodstained Black Rabbit, or simply B-Rabbit (血染めの黒ウサギ/ ビーラビット, Chizome no Kuro Usagi ''/ ''Bī-Rabitto), is the current Chain of Oz Vessalius. She was born 100 years ago into the Baskerville Dukedom to the Glen Baskerville at the time, Revis, and Lacie. She has a twin sister who is also named Alice, who became the vessel of the Core of the Abyss. During the Tragedy of Sablier, Alice was murdered, though her killer is unknown as of yet. Although Alice's soul appears to be bound to the power of B-Rabbit, she herself is not B-Rabbit. Appearance In her human form, she has long dark brown hair with two side plaits and purple eyes. She wears a red coat with a white diamond design, a black skirt and laced up white boots. When she is in her released form, she appears as a rabbit with black fur, red pupils, and fangs who wields a giant scythe and wears the same clothes as she wears in her human form, except that she wears black pants instead of a skirt. Alice's personality appears to be cold and rude at the start, especially to Gilbert. Alice first appears as a Chain that Oz forms a contract with in the Abyss. Personality Alice's goal is to find her lost memories, which play a major role in the story. She is hotheaded, loud spoken and says what she thinks without regard to the consequences. Due to her short temper, when talking she is energetically aggressive with people she knows, a special mention goes to her usual verbal attacks on Gilbert. Despite this, she also has a soft side, especially when Oz is involved. She hates when Oz leaves her alone, but to hide it she usually mentions that he is her manservant and shouldn't leave her alone, or just hits him and says "Shut up". Through the series it is implied that she has started developing feelings for Oz, although it is unknown if these develop from her previous connection to Jack or not. It has been revealed that Alice was actually a human that was killed 100 years ago during the Tragedy of Sabrie. She has a huge appetite and loves meat especially. She often argues with Gilbert and calls him "Seaweed Head"; in retaliation, Gilbert calls her "Stupid Rabbit". In episode 22, when the story centers on Alice and Will, It is shown that Alice's personality changes. When A lice chooses to wear light colored dresses, and her personality gentle and afraid, she is the Intention of the Abyss. When wearing dark colored dresses, and her atmosphere is dark, she is Alice The B-Rabbit. Quotes *''"Nobody touches my PROPERTY! And Oz is my manservant; therefore, he is my property!"'' *''"Shut up, Seaweed Head."'' *''"I'm scared that I'm not human. I'm scared that I'm different from other chains... I fear the things I don't know. I fear the things I already knew... and at every moment... I always... more than anyone... fear myself the most!"'' *"I'm in a contract with you. You are my manservant, and as a manservant, what were you thinking, leaving me behind!?" *''"What is jealousy? Can you eat it? Is it sweet?"'' *''"In the book Sharon showed me, there was a man who became more energetic after his cheeks were bitten!!"'' *''"If I can remember who you are... Then I can know who I am... Just who am I?"'' *(To Rufus) "But I will seek for it... the reason why I exist. In order to continue being who I am now! If fear clings on to me, then I will bring the fear with me! Snatch whatever I want! Beat up whoever's in my way!! This is who I am now--- The Blood-Stained Black Rabbit, Alice!!! Permanently mark this up in your so-called knowledge!! You disgusting looking meatball!!!" *(to Oswald/Glen)'' " Yes, she hates you so I took the oppertunity to switch places with her! " *(to Oswald/Glen) ''" You set a bad example. If you want me to speak more Elegantly, you should watch your own mouth! " *''"Oz! You're a special person to me. You're a very good friend. So please.. promise me that.. when I'm in trouble or if there are people that want to hurt me... You will come and save me."'' *"Oz!! Oz! Oz!" *(To Jack)'' "What did you do to Oz?!" '' *''"Eh? Jack, are you out of your mind? I'll never... Let you do that!!"'' *''"Damn just when I finally managed to land a good kick on that quiet girl, this is what find!"'' *''(to Jack) "How dare you lay your hands on my property without my permission, Jack!"'' Chapter Appearances Trivia * Rearranging "Alice" can form "Lacie" (her mother's name) or "Celia" (a Baskerville, likely to be connected to Lacie as well and contracted to Humpty Dumpty) * While she was alive, Alice shared her body with her Twin, the Will of the Abyss. Alice's changing personalities are a reference to when the Caterpillar asked who Alice was and she couldn't reply as she had changed so many times during the day. * Alice doesn't feed on humans like other chains, but loves to eat, especially meat, but mostly pork. Though as she lost her human memories she sometimes attempts to eat things such as a rose. * She greatly resembles Claudia from Jun Mochizuki's one-shot Crimson Shell * Alice and The Will's red/white themes are similar to the Red/ White Queens of Through the Looking Glass. * Alice does not hold her alcohol well as shown in episode 20 of the anime with wine. * Alice nicknames everyone she meets (ie Seaweedhead- Gil, Shaggy Glasses/Four Eyes-Leo, Clown-Break, Mole-Elliot, Brat-Phillipe etc.) except for Oz and Sharon. * In the Official Guide Book 8.5 Mine of Mine, Alice was originally meant to wear trousers but ended up wearing tight skirts because she would really look like a boy if she did. * Alice and B-Rabbit were separate beings 100 years ago, how they were combined is unknown. This may be why Alice started to disappear in Retrace LXV: Collapse, as B-Rabbit's bond with Alice may be weakening. * During Oz's coming of age ceremony in the anime, a pocket watch similar to the one Oz found, although much larger, can be seen on Alice's scythe when she was in her release form. * In a flashback Alice, in her own body, declared that she and the girl in the mirror were both Alice, the Intention also called herself Alice in Retrace XXX: Snow White Chaos, this means that they both share the same name. * In Retrace LXX: Oz, Alice is shown to have a B-Rabbit doll in her tower room and asked it if it would be there in her time of need. * Alice must've gotten her fear of being lonely from Lacie and possibly Oswald. ( Lacie and Oswald appear to have noticed how lonely things could be when Lacie was to be sent to the Abyss.) Category:Chains Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Baskervilles